jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Heiri Arumaze
Background Heiri Arumaze is a shy and intelligent girl. She spends most of her time writing in a personal journal and investigating around the village for some sort of information. She is rather small compared to the rest of her class and tries her best to not be involved in big crowds. When Heiri was about four years of age, a man named Sho Kaito had adopted her from a temporary family and given her a place to stay with his mother, Sho Saiyuri. Growing up, her adoptive grandmother showed her many things about plants and medical herbs. Heiri would often help Saiyuri forage and take care of the plants within the home. Her life was looking to be a rather happy one as she had no reason to complain about anything. Her grandmother helped the young girl learn more about her abilities as an Arumaze as she got older. This in turn lead the girl to try to learn more about her roots, her curiosity for her family would carry on to her everyday life, causing her to spend countless days and nights searching for answers. An important family member in her new adoptive family is her cousin, Sho Tatsumi. Growing up, the two seemed to get along well. Tatsumi was full of energy and always ready for adventure while Heiri was quiet and followed everywhere her cousin went. Heiri was known for being a crybaby, often having to be consoled by her cousin or grandmother. Heiri looked up to her cousin quite a bit, She was in awe over how outgoing she was and how Tatsumi was able to befriend just about everyone. Heiri would see Tatsumi perform simple tasks and receive positive feedback from it. This in turn caused her to copy what her cousin did, hoping to see the same results. As they grew up, Heiri began to fall further into sorrow as her cousin's happiness out shined her own. She felt as if she was always in her cousin's shadow. Eventually the timid girl would isolate herself and take notes from afar in order to find out how to be like the one she admired. Hatred towards her cousin seemed to grow as the years went by, and Heiri refused to be known as a Sho, in turn giving herself the name Shiozuki. Eventually the time came when her father. Kaito, sent her to the leaf village to study the ways of the shinobi. At first the girl refused to go, and her grandmother had to sit down and talk to her about her soon to be experiences at the academy. With a smile, Saiyuri wrote her a note as a reminder to be open and make friends, and gifted her with a single Chamomile blossom which Heiri keeps pressed between the pages of her journal. Origins Of The Moon Heiri had always wondered about her family and her origins, what had happened to her and why she was given up to the Sho family. Due to an accident she had been involved in a few days prior, she had broken her leg, and was wheelchair bound. Her big brother-like friend Nara Michiya had pushed her to the training grounds to visit everyone. Here, she reluctantly threw kunai at a target and worked on her Air-Bullet jutsu. Her friend Koizami Rokudenashi trained happily alongside her, striking up occassional conversation and Michiya spoke with a fellow Shinobi. Eventually a young Arumaze girl approached the training grounds. Upon seeing the injured Heiri, she quickly rushed over, her clan instincts kicking in and offering help to the crippled girl. Heiri at first refused, revealing that she was an Arumaze herself and that the injury was healing quickly. The girl before her seemed to grow excited and quickly jumped at the oppurtunity to gain a friend, introducing herself as Yakamashi Nami. '''The two were very friendly and eventually the young Genin wheeled Heiri off to allow her to get fresh air from the mountains. While the two spoke of their dreams and fears in their lives as Shinobi, Heiri grew curious, asking of the Arumaze clan. Nami provided her with the information on the clan. That they lived in a country of Hot springs and were very open about helping others. Eventually the land was over taken by unexpected volcanic activity, killing many and forcing the rest of the Arumaze clan to the shores of Moon Country where they set up their lives to start anew with the Uchiha. After their discussion, Nami wheeled Heiri back to the restaurant to relax. As Heiri thought to herself about the clan, she grew even more curious about her origins and where her real parents were now. Not long after, Michiya and her friend '''Uchiha Tenson arrived to eat with her. Seeing that she was troubled, they asked her what was on her mind, and upon finding that she wanted to travel to moon country, they agreed to escort her. Heiri was overjoyed with the offer and the trio left immediately. As they journeyed to moon, Michiya carried the crippled girl on his back, making sure the pathway was safe for them as they made it to their destination. On their arrival, Tenson stopped in a nearby tavern to speak with his mother, leaving Michiya and Heiri to sit alone in the tavern. Heiri sang quietly to herself as Michiya beamed towards her, giving her a hug and expressing the joy he had in seeing his once shy friend coming out of her shell. He was impressed to see her among such a large crowd. When Tenson finished his reunion with his mother, the trio set off through the village to find someone of the Arumaze clan. Eventually they found a young Arumaze man by the name of Arumaze Shoku. He happened to know Tenson from earlier in life, and happily offered his aid in whatever mission they were on. Seeing a glimmer of hope, Heiri slid off of her friends back and approached the man. Asking if he had seen her parents. Explaining who she was and that she was in search of her family. The man stood before her in disbelief. the words that left his mouth shook the Genin to their core.... Heiri stood still for a while. Silence befalling the group. Her arms and legs felt heavy and it seemed the weight of the world came crumbling down upon her. She looked around the room, her head feeling dizzy as she excused herself before rushing out of the building and sitting on the steps. Soon Tenson came out to comfort her. A short discussion later led them to hear a commotion behind the building. The two made their way to the back to see Michiya standing against a cloaked figure. Tenson jumped in with his friend to help protect Heiri and see who their attacker was, only to discover it was a friend and fellow Shinobi. Senju Itsuki, Jounin of the leaf village. After they stopped their spar, the three of them traveled quickly back home, Heiri clinging tightly to her friends back, her heart heavy. For days she was left unfocused and could not write in her journal, for she could not find the words to express how she truly felt knowing that she was raised to love her kidnappers. That she could have lived a happy life with her parents. The subject is harsh and is still difficult for her to speak of, though she tries to hide the pain she feels from the truth. New Moon Heiri had been struggling with the thought of her kidnapping and what she would do about the situation, an internal struggle that was like a tug of war within her heart. She had been raised to love her family, but upon learning the truth, felt she was being betrayed. Soon after the ordeal, Word came to the village hidden in the leaves about the death of Nara Asoui. Asoui was Heiri's teacher, and older brother to Nara Sakai, Heiri's significant other. Seeing Sakai torn up over the death of his brother, she pushed her own troubles aside and did her best to comfort the boy. She had been there when his father passed, giving him words of comfort and wisdom. Repeating what she had told him on that day, she had hoped to bring the boy some closure. As it does, time soon passed. Heiri's troubles had once again returned and she was beginning to isolate herself. Sakai had noticed she was pulling back, and from the dark offered her a hand to guide her back to the light she so desperately sought. He had taken her to Restaurant Country, spending an evening watching the sunrise with her, enjoying the time they spent together. Upon their return to the village, Heiri told Sakai that she was in need of help, and needed to talk to him. He offered to be the shoulder for her to cry on. With a smile, the two parted for their own homes. Sakai would later leave in the early hours of the morning to travel to Baron Country, site of Asoui's death, and retrieve his brother's body and belongings to hold a proper funeral. The sun rose over the Konoha walls, A warm glow embracing the village as a chill blew through the town. Heiri had received a knock on her door. Presented to her in the early morning, was Sakai's journal. The red cover was carved with it's familiar flower and phoenix that she had created upon his request. She felt her heart sink, her breath escaping her body as the words were spoken to her. Sakai was dead. Heiri could not believe the words she was hearing. Sakai was ambushed on the way back to the village from Baron country, he did not survive. It felt as if her world was crumbling around her. Heiri quicky left the village, running down the road as fast as she could, checking all of their usual meeting spots in hope that she was being lied to. Her knees buckled beneath her, sending the girl to the ground as she held the journal closely. Crying out through the forest as tears flooded her eyes. Her screams of pain and sorrow were heard throughout the entire wood. Eventually the girl pulled herself together. Making her way to rain country to check a letter drop she had been keeping with Sakai and another. No word had come from either party. Disheartened, she returned the the flooded city below, her hood covering her face from view. As she walked, she was tracked by Michiya. The shinobi followed the cloaked figure, unsure of who it was. He soon trapped her in a shadow possession jutsu, using it to his advantage and forcing her to remove her hood. Upon discovering it was his friend, he released her, running quickly to her side and embracing her. The brunette returned quickly to sobbing into her friend's chest, holding him tightly. He had thought at first that he scared her, but her wails made it clear she was in more pain than he had thought. Quickly, he picked her up, taking her away to a nearby tavern where he would spend hours with her, letting her cry and break the news. Michiya held back his tears for her sake. Making sure she was well. It would be days of sorrow for the girl. She would spend her time out by the lake, Sakai's favorite spot in fire country, speaking to herself as she watched the moon in hopes that her words may reach him.... She spoke painfully as she tried holding herself together, like the broken pieces of a vase. While she was walking to the docks of the lake, she encountered her friend Itsuki. The two shared words of duty and their feelings on relationship matters whether they be family or friendly. Itsuki could tell Heiri was struggling, and revealed to her a letter she had received from Sakai a few days prior, one he had sent to her while he was visiting Restaurant Country with Heiri. Itsuki spoke on how Sakai wanted to protect her, and how much he cared. The words gave Heiri some comfort as she hid the letter away in her journal. Later in the day, she would return to the letter drop, finding a note from her friend Nakamura Kaito, one she had long awaited for. While turning to leave, she discovered her friend was already there, out of joy she ran to him, embracing him and taking a moment to relieve herself of her worries. Concerned as to why she was alone, he questioned why she was not with Sakai. The girl's heart sunk once more. She could not bring herself to say the words aloud, only showing him the journal that had once belonged to her beloved. The two moved to a safer location, speaking on matters that concerned them. Kaito then presented her with a gem. She took the gem in hand, placing it in her bag and taking his words to heart. The two parted, and she returned home, sitting on the shore of the lake where she used to sit with Sakai. Memories of all the times they had shared together flooded her mind. Her friends, whether they were with her or not-- they would live on with her in her heart, always. First Quarter Months had passed, Heiri faced many hardships and tried her best to aid her teammates. In that time, Michiya had proposed to her, the two getting married shortly after. Not long after the two had become a family, word came to Michiya that his younger brother, 'Akimichi Yuuto '''had been killed on the way back to resturaunt country. Michiya left the village without a word, taking time to search for his brother's killers and get revenge. Meanwhile, Heiri was focused on her search for her real parents. The girl, now a powerful Genin within her ranks, spent most of her time running around the different countries, working tirelessly to find any sign of her lost family, and her missing husband. Her thoughts began to wander back to her previous love, Sakai. She couldn't help but think the worse, that Michiya had left her just as Sakai had before. Soon she made her way to the Inn that her father-in-law owned. Stopping for a short time to catch her bearings and mark off yet another dead end on her map. While she was there, she was informed that Michiya was resting upstairs. Quickly she ran to his side, finding what appeared to be a shell of a man. She spent the night comforting him over Yuuto's death. Wishing for a way to help ease his pain. Heiri would return to the village soon after, leaving michiya at the inn to take time and mourn for his brother's passing. She would help the academy students and teach classes to prepare them for life as genin. Gaining support and friendship from those around her. Soon word came that a council election was to take place. Rokudenashi took it upon himself to make a flyer for Michiya, Nami, Heiri, and himself. Heiri was taken back by the sudden gesture. Previously that day she told by on older gentleman that she was carrying a lot of responsibility for the village. Responsibility that she shouldn't have to shoulder. Downhearted she went to walk towards the gates, being stopped by her friend '''Uzamaki Toshiro. '''A small talk about the events to take place made her feel a little more confident. She wouldn't stand for herself, she would stand for others. During the council meeting, they learned the hokage was dead, the words Heiri had feared would be spoken from the beginning. To her surprise, the voting was called. Heiri had made it onto the council, alongside Michiya, Jin, and Nami. A weight fell on her shoulders when the title of Hokage was to be decided. Three votes for Nami, one for herself. Heiri stood and represented what she saw in everyone. Eplaining what she believed in before voting herself. Finally it came to Nami. The vote was final, and Nami had become the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure. Her friend's were downcast, but Heiri was still as happy as ever. Congratulating Nami and promising to be there if she needed help. With Heiri on council, she felt a large responsibility thrust upon her. Taking the time after the meeting to go on a walk and think about the recent events. Personality Heiri is very timid and shows anxiety when talking to other people. Due to this, she often tends to avoid large crowds, sticking to people that she feels the most comfortable with. When the girl gets too embarrassed she tends to grow faint, which also occurs under high stress situations. She tries her best to fix this problem, in hopes of potentially saving herself and others on a mission. The girl is fearful of many things some of which include the duties of a shinobi, interacting with people, and the idea of potentially leaving the village. Due to her fears, she finds it difficult to perform the tasks needed for the academy. When faced with a sparring match, all she could do was stand there and tremble. She has a nervous habit of running her finger along the sides of the others on her left hand, a technique used to help calm anxieties and reduce panic. It is a sure fire way to tell if she is uncomfortable with something. If she is ever upset, she will climb the mountains surrounding the village and sit under a tree next to a grave. She would often speak alone here, expressing her concerns. The tree has also been known as a secret meeting spot between her and her friends. Over time, Heiri had become to grow more extroverted around the village, making a point to talk to others and create friendships with everyone. The girl was happy and it seemed people often sought her out to talk, train, or go on missions. She had become what she had always dreamed of being. A beacon of light and hope for others. Someone people could rely on. Eventually Heiri began to get overwhelmed, her anxieties returning and taking hold of her as she gained more responsibilities around the village. Though she tries her best to be there for others, she often finds time to make excuses to remove herself from social situations. Her courage seeming to crumble as time goes on. Goals Though Heiri is afraid to fight others and to leave the village, she wants to use her abilities as an Arumaze to help others when they need it. Her own fighting abilities are rather poor, and she is considered to be on the weaker side of the academy students, focusing on her healing more than she does her offensive techniques. She wishes to become friends with at least one person in her time at the academy. As a promise to her grandmother, Saiyuri Sho, She tries her best to observe others and gain information on them before approaching and hopefully befriending them. Throughout her life she has used a certain saying: ''"Keep your heart like Chamomile." The saying holds value in it for the girl, because in the language of flowers, Chamomile means second chances and having the courage to try again. It is an important factor in how she goes about training and helping others. When she thinks of Chamomile, it is a reminder that she should have the courage to try again instead of giving up. Thanks to this saying, she has pushed herself to go farther than she could have ever imagined. Heiri's Journal Throughout her life as a Shinobi, Heiri has carried a small blue journal with her. The girl uses it to take notes on people, history, personal interests, and events that are currently going on in the village or around her. She protects this journal with her life, holding the contents in secrecy. Few know what the journal entails and many curious eyes have tried to look into it, only to be denied by force if neccesary. Page1-JO-Journal.png Page2-JO-Journal.png Page3-JO-Journal.png Page4-JO-Journal.png PAge5-JO-Journal.png Page6-JO-Journal.png Page7-JO-Journal.png Page8-JO-Journal.png Category:Konoha Characters Category:Characters Category:Arumaze Characters